


Monochrome Motel

by NiseKei



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Parody (?), Swearing, and i'm not working on it for any longer than i need, but i finished this first, this wasn't supposed to be my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/pseuds/NiseKei
Summary: The Monochrome Motel is a strange place. In the middle of nowhere, the traffic it gets is impressive, and the guests who visit end up being at least a little bit eccentric.It's here that one girl meets the only people she's ever looked up to. And it's here, where her entire life changes.





	1. A Cold Open, A Warm Welcome

I take a step through two grand doors, gilded with gold. The cool air of the hotel made me shiver for a moment, but it was a welcome change compared to the smoldering summer weather outside. The poor air conditioner in my car broke halfway through my trip, so I may be overstating it. But  _ wow, _ I missed being cold. 

As I step towards the concierge, humming quietly to myself, I find myself staring in awe at the cool blue of the lobby. A royal blue, and if I look carefully at the chairs, set beside glass tables, I glide my fingers across them. They’re made of velvet. In fact, so are the curtains, and part of the floor as well. Really fancy. And really blue.

 A blue, velvet room. I wonder if I’ll find an old, long-nosed man around here.  I laugh aloud at my mental, inside-joke, before abruptly stopping myself and hoping the lady at the desk didn’t see me, or if she did see me, she didn’t think I was insane.

“Hello, welcome to the Monochrome Motel. Were you enjoying our lobby?”

Ah shit, she did see me. 

Mustering what’s left of my broken, sad dignity, I look her in her stupid smug face and create as much fake arrogance as I can. “Yes, it’s quite a dump compared to what I usually stay at.”

She scoffs, “Ah, you could’ve fooled me, stroking the floor, and giggling like a child.” 

Fuck, right, seeing me means, she saw all of it. Why did I even bother?

I can’t even meet her eyes anymore, so I just look at the ground as I desperately and quietly try to end the conversation.

“One room, please. Cheapest you have.”

I hear her shift and begin typing.

“For how many nights?”

“Um.”

Ah, and I haven’t even thought this far. I’ve gotta be the worst runaway in the world, huh? Should’ve just tried to sleep under a bridge, like normal people.

“H-how much for, um, about, a week?”

The clicking of the keyboard stops for a moment, and suddenly all the sound left is the music on the intercom, playing in an almost deserted lobby. I focus on it, trying to push every other insecurity away, like whether she’s going to ask about my age, if she was going to call the police, or kidnap me, or something. I just focus on the music.

_ Oh, isn’t this LOUDER? Yeah, it is. I suppose Roselia would have gotten that big by now. When was their next concert? Why do I care, it’s not like I’m going to be able to go to it. But maybe, maybe I can find a way. And if I do, would I be able to meet them? What would I even say? I don’t know if I’d be able to handle it. Ugh, why am I even thinking about this I should just foc- _

“-cuse me, why are you here?”

Oh. She’s talking to me. I look back up, hoping the worry doesn’t show in my face, as I fake arrogance once more. “W-why am I here? W-well, this is a h-hotel right?”

“Motel.”

“Whatever, it gives me a place to sleep for a bit, it’s like the same thing.”

She pauses again but luckily begins speaking before I have to force my mind to wander.

“Allow me to rephrase the question then. Why do you need a place to  _ stay? _ ”

“I… I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

I’m honest now. Because she’s probably going to call the police. Or something like that. I just won’t be able to stay here. 

There’s nothing I can really do now.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll just go, I’m sorry to both-”

“So that’s a week, under who?”

“E-excuse me?”

“We have a room available for a week, but we do need to put a name on the list.”

What? Like that? Was she joking? Did she just need my name before she reported me? Was that needed for missing children? Probably. I don’t know, I’ve never checked. 

But, at this point...

“I-it’s Hikaru. Kagari Hikaru.”

I’m more than happy to take a bed for just one night.

“Kagari… Hikaru... understood.”

She finishes typing, then hands me a card.

“This card opens your room, which 204. That’s on the second floor, the elevators are down the hallway over there, and to your left. Have a good afternoon, Kagari-san.” And she turns back to her computer and continues typing away.

I look at the card, then at her, then down the hallway, then at the card, then at her again. “...H-how much does it cost?” 

“Well, it says here that this will be billed under the company you work for, and congratulations, by the way, it’s impressive that you have such a high position at Amazon at such a young age.”

I look at her smirk and then see her wink, and my mouth is still fully agape.

“W-why are you doing this?”

“Well, I don’t like Amazon, to be frank, and you seem like a cute, young girl. I just feel like being nice.”

Cute, young girl.

That’s what she said.

She called me a cute girl.

A cute girl.

The smile I have now is genuine, and I take the card and made sure I met the attendant’s eyes.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

My voice breaks partway through that, but I don’t care.

“No, thank you, for being fully dedicated to Roselia.”

Ah. I see. I’d almost laugh if I didn’t wanna cry. I wonder if my shirt tipped her off? Or me humming Black Shout. It doesn’t matter. I have a room. I nod to her one more time, before walking off towards the elevators.

As I click the button in for the second floor, still a bit shaken from everything up to this point, I realize: I never asked her name. But I did see her nametag. For a second.

“Saku, Saku something. Sakurai?” That sounded correct, for someone’s last name. When I see her again, maybe I’ll try calling out to her. Or not, that’s kind of embarrassing. But still.

“Yeah. I’m fully dedicated.” I say that aloud, to myself. If I did meet Roselia, I would have to thank them even more than I already would’ve.

“Ah, please stop the door!”

I hear someone say that, and I’m broken out of my thoughts to help this nice-sounding stranger. I kick my foot in front of the elevator door, right before it closes, and as it opens once more I hear her speak again.

“Thank you for that.”

The door slowly open, and I look up to see her face. And then I almost screamed.


	2. A Broken Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo shows up. Hikaru's a nerd. A certain someone else shows up too, but only for an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha thought this was dead. there's probably a grammatical issue here or there or some awkward phrasing, but let's just excuse it as our protagonist being really nervous, huh?

The guitarist of Roselia. Sayo Hikawa. Teal hair, blue guitar, unbelievably skilled. According to some rumor sites, a cryptid sometimes? But beautiful. Oh my god. She’s beautiful. And kinda hot? And apparently, she does some cute thing where she brushes her hair back behind her shoulder and-

“Um, is something wrong?”

And she’s talking to me and,  _ I would scream but it’d probably chase her away so instead here I am thinking about it for too long instead of talking. _

“No-no-nope, everything is okay, super okay, never could be better.”

Nailed it.

“Oh. O-okay then.”

Silence. Absolute silence.

Oh god, I fucked up, that sounded so awkward and forced, oh no, oh no, Hikawa Sayo thinks I’m a weirdo, Hikawa Sayo, the guitarist of Roselia, thinks I’m a weirdo. The door opens, and I nearly sprint out, but I have to be nice to Hikawa-san, because it’s  _ Hikawa Sayo. _

So, I bow with my eyes closed, fast enough to feel the blood rush from my head.

“I would love to meet you!!”

I flubbed it. I fucking flubbed it. God fucking damn it. I mixed up “It was nice to meet you” and “I would love to see you again.” Why would I even think of saying “I would love to see you again? That sounds so weird. I’m an absolute weirdo. This is it. The last day of my life. 

 

“Oh, I’m actually off at this floor too.”

Cool. Cool cool cool, okay it’s awkward but hey I can talk with her more, maybe she doesn’t think I’m absolutely insane yet. 

“I was worried that you tried to go up on a down elevator for a moment, but I suppose you just clicked the wrong button. You must be tired.”

“....what?”

“This is the basement floor I assume you meant to come here, but just happened to hit the button for the second floor.

I’ve never been to a Motel before. Not once in my life. I  _ have  _ been in elevators before. Like, daily actually, my school used to have one. How did I hit down? Actually, I didn’t even notice that there were two buttons because all I saw was up. 

“Yeah!, I mean, yes, yes, I’m very tired after all that traveling. So, uh, I’m here to have a, drink.”

“Really? You don’t quite look like you’re… old enough.”

Oh really?  It’s because I absolutely am not. Thanks for asking!

“Oh, I mean like, uh, milk. A drink of milk.”

“... I see.”

I decide to let that silence settle, as awkward as it was. There was no coming back. I’d just get a drink, chug it, and get to my room. That was the current plan.

Moving up to the counter of the bar, we see a girl with her hair tied back in a kind of haphazard ponytail. I raise my hand, expecting the bartender to come over. Like I was at school or something, waiting for permission from the teacher. I’ve never been to a bar before, but I was trying my best.

Luckily, the designated adult, Sayo Hikawa, called over for me.

With that, she turned around and, with a heaving sigh, droned out a tired routine.

“Hello. Welcome to the Monochrome bar. How can we serve you?”

Oh, wait a minute, now that I see her face…

“Holy  _ shit, _ are you Sakumai?”

With that, she raised an eyebrow at me.

“You mean, Sakurai?”

“Yes! Also, wow you’re really fast.”

She smirked, but for only an instant before returning to the bored expression she had on before.

“Well, yes, I suppose I am.”

I almost crack into a fit of sleep deprived laughter, before looking to my left and noticing a teal haired beauty making a very… interesting expression as she looked at me. I can’t place it. But I feel like she’s disappointed?

Oh fuck, wait, greeting someone like that was probably weird, I gotta do damage control.

“Um. Ahem. This is Sakurai.. Sakurai... “ I look over to her, with what I hope look like extremely pitiful puppy dog eyes.

“Sakurai Hana.”

“Yes! Yes, that. Um, she helped me get a room here.”

Hikawa-san nodded, and then, quite plainly, with an extreme matter-of-fact tone, said “Yes. That is her job.”

“...What?”

I turned to Hana, who was also nodding along. “Yes. I am a receptionist at a motel. That is my job, Hikaru-san.”

Well. When you put it that way.

“No, no I mean, like, I really needed a room. And she got me a room. Speaking of which, I really need to thank you.”

And she replied, just as calm as ever. “Yes. That’s my job. There’s no need to do that.”

There was more for me to explain, but at this point, she sounded so mysterious and cool with that one line that I found myself speechless. 

So speechless, even after Sakurai introduced me with some kind of insult, I think, and finally asked Hikawa-san for a drink I almost forgot what I planned to do at that bar only 2 minutes earlier. 

“Ah! Right, I’ll have um. A glass of milk…. And, uh, and some fries.”

Hana nods, before disappearing into the kitchen while somehow yelling in a monotone voice, “coming right up.”

She came back quickly with both the drinks, milk and… coffee for Sayo? Strange choice, for so late at night, but who am I to judge?, But she did disappear for much longer too... Somehow cook fries, I guess. I didn’t even know if this place served fries, but she didn’t seem to stop me.

“I see… Fries huh…”

Hikawa-san seemed lost in thought, as she somehow managed to quietly sip at her coffee.

“Yeah!” I yell that sorta loudly and only realize in hindsight that she might not be talking to me. But too far now! “They’re a good snack food, even if they’re kind of bad for your health wise.”

“Yes… I-I agree.” She was blushing now, and that was one rumor I could happily check off as correct. She liked fries as a snack food, just like me. A trait that I could proudly share with Sayo Hikawa, as mundane as it was, was still one I was proud to bear.

“Um.... Well, I’ve been meaning to ask… are you Sayo Hikawa? Of Roselia?”

I know she is. But I realize I’ve never revealed that I know that, and it’d feel kind of rude at this point if I just assumed she was. So I’ll pretend I don’t know.

“Yes, I am.”

“Ah, I sorta had a feeling. I just wanted to make sure.”

I threw “pretending not to know” out the window because I’m an awful liar.

“I appreciate that. Are you a fan?”

I pause. For no reason other than to contain my emotions. Act a little bit professional before I become a real clown. Taking a deep breath, I prepare to respond.

“Absolutely! Oh my god, oh my god, I can’t believe I’m talking to Roselia’s Hikawa Sayo. I have so many of your albums! Not like yours, I mean, like, Roselia 's.I was able to bargain down the price for some of the vinyls too, I was so happy when I got R and Determination Symphony. Oh! And I have multiple copies of Anfang! I got one to put in my car radio, one for when I just wanna listen when I’m just laying around, one unsealed version. I actually tried buying one for my super close friend but they preferred Afterglow and I was like ‘what’s wrong with you it’s Roselia they’re the best’ and we had a big argument. I think I won. But anyway, I also absolutely love Fire Bird, and Ringing Bloom. Oh, oh, is it true that Ringing Bloom was written because Shirokane took part in a piano competition? Did she win? Oh, she probably did, she is Shirokane Rinko after all. I also heard that Determination Symphony has a similar story with- _cough_ _cough_.” 

Oh. I ran out of breath. After such a deep breath, I could’ve sworn I had more in me. 

And it’s only then that I see the… shocked (?) expression on Hikawa-san’s face. Ah. I skipped becoming a clown and just chose to morph into an entire circus. How thoughtful of me.

But then, Hikawa-san chuckled. Not quite a hearty laugh, but a chuckle, and there was a soft smile on her face.

“I must admit, I’m not quite used to talking with a fan for such a long period of time. So I apologize if I seem a bit… taken aback. But truly. Thank you for supporting Roselia.”

I saw the footage of a lot of Roselia’s performances. Not all of them, as not all of them were recorded. But I saw a lot of them. Hikawa-san’s smiles were rare. And they weren’t as gentle as the one I saw in front of me.

“I’m sorry that I can’t answer all your questions. While there were certainly a lot, I’m afraid I just don’t know the answer to some of them.”

Hikawa-san turned towards the counter as a large plate of fries were gently placed between us before Sakurai disappeared back into the kitchen. Being considerate of the mood, I suppose. Or she was just tired.

“All of that was… It all feels like a long time ago. So even if I knew back then, I’ve forgotten by now. Perhaps you’d like to ask Minato-san?”

“M-Minato-san?!” I nearly spit out the milk that I hadn’t even started drinking yet.

“She’s here?!”

“Well, of course. We are on a tour after all.”

Of course! A tour! Why else would Hikawa Sayo herself book a night at a random motel in the middle of nowhere but for a tour! I didn’t even realize Roselia was touring! If Roselia weren’t here right now, I might be considering self-flagellation as a fake fan, but clearly there is no need! As a true Roselia fan, my heart knew where to go, even if circumstances simply forced me out of my home.

“And? What about you? What brought you here?”

“M-me? Haha, haha, me. Well, uhh, I’m just a regular girl. Y’know. Travelling. It’s nothing I should bore a member of Roselia with.”

“I see…”

And then we sit in awkward silence. I consider asking her about Roselia again, but I didn’t want to choke, literally, or overwhelm her.

Maybe… A personal question, would be okay.

“I guess. I have one more question.”

She turns to me, seemingly prepared to hear me out.

“Were your parents…”

Now I’m the one turning towards the counter. Hoping her eyes don’t see through me. Or, no, that’s not the case. 

I’m hoping that her eyes aren’t criticizing me.

“Were your parents okay with you? With the person you have become?”

I hear her hum thoughtfully, the plate of fries in the corner of my vision looking… suddenly much less full than before.

“Do you mean when it comes to… the band?”

“I mean… Were they okay with everything you chose to become? Whether that be as a guitarist, as a person, or…”

“Do you mean romantically?”

I feel a bit of heat rise to my cheeks. I suppose I really am a kid, if just mentioning romance makes me blush even a little bit.

“I… I suppose.”

“Well... “ Hikawa-san is humming thoughtfully again, although I could almost swear some kind of crunch right before it. “At first, my father seemed a little… conflicted on the idea. Both Hina and I having our… preferences, he wasn’t entirely approving at first. But as a certain someone came around more and more, I believe he grew to accept and support us. My mother, on the other hand… Well, she took a little more convincing, but I believe she came to accept us, at the very least. Or perhaps she simply realized Hina and I were too stubborn to change.”

I sigh, without meaning to. “That sounds… nice.” 

I stand up, taking a small handful of fries and sorta stuffing them into my mouth, chewing for a second or two, and then forcibly swallowing it before just chugging the milk.

“Thank you for talking to me, and paying for food. I really appreciate it.”

Picking up my luggage, I begin to move back towards the elevators.

“But, I’m gonna have to decline on meeting Minato-san for now. Maybe if I wake up early tomorrow, and we happen to run into each other. I’m feeling tired, so I’m heading back to my room. Goodbye.”

I don’t know what kind of expression Hikawa-san is making. I’m afraid to turn around and find out, so I just started walking, even as I hear her distant voice saying a hesitant “goodbye.”

Why did I have to go and ask that? Of all things. Did I think she would have advice? Maybe I was hoping for something. Anything at all. But those are her parents. Not… mine.

“Father… Mother….” I find myself speaking aloud to myself as the elevator slides past every floor. My parents… Well, if I thought they would accept me, I wouldn’t be  _ here _ , now would I?

Suddenly. The elevator stops a floor early. A strange man walks in, muttering… I think something about a Programme.

He bumps into me, and I instinctively yelp out a little “sorry.” Even though he bumped into me.

He doesn’t respond. Wonderful. 

He taps the button to the second floor. That I already pressed. So, rude and stupid, apparently. I pass the rest of the silence glaring at the man speaking to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's this mystery male? is it
> 
> a. shiitake, from love live sunshine  
> b. a random person  
> c. jim davis  
> d. kageru kirimia  
> e. all of the above
> 
> vote in the comments below and see if your vote will decide the direction of the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i had to write something and this is what i had the most inspiration for. a parody fic that i'm taking way more seriously than i should. please don't take this seriously. or do. whatever. i'll write something better later, just pretend i didn't write this or something.
> 
> also, to the original writer, if you're reading this, whoever you are, know i mean no offense. i never got the chance to read the original but the fame it got caught my attention and what i heard about it inspired me. i mean truly, no offense.


End file.
